ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Leaping Lizzy
Notes: :*Lottery Spawn from the Rock Lizards around South Gustaberg E-8 - F-8. Can spawn anywhere from 5 mins to 8 hours, after last Leaping Lizzy spawn. :*Contrary to popular belief this NM has only 1 placeholder which can easily be spotted on Widescan. :*This NM is true lottery pop and can spawn any time the placeholder is due to repop. :*The respawn time for individual Rock Lizards is 2:10 (Vana'diel time), or 5 minutes real time. :*Killable by: Solo at level 10-15 depending on job. Ranger soloable at level 11. :*To find the placeholder pull up Widescan and you will see there is a group of 5 Rock Lizards to the east of the large pillar, a group of 5 Rock Lizards to the west of the large pillar, and a third group that has no relation to Leaping Lizzy. Each group is grouped together on widescan. The true placeholder is the bottom Rock Lizard in the east group of Rock Lizards. :*The fact Leaping Lizzy can spawn east OR west of the large pillar and thus appear at the bottom of either the east or west group of Rock Lizards on Widescan, fuels the belief of 2 placeholders. Witnessed Leaping Lizzy Pop 3 times within an hour time-frame. 11:45~ AM CST, 12:00~ PM & 12:25 PM, & Another 1:04PM March 22nd, 2008 3rd Died Windsday/Full Moon 93% (Pandemonium) I am possitive now to the theory that it could very well be a "True Lottery" pop. **Note: The .dat files do list two seperate Leaping Lizzy's and two seperate placeholders. Many have stated as above that there is not two but only one placeholder, but the .dat files show differently. As such, it is much more likely that there are actually two placeholders and two Leaping Lizzy's, but they pop off of each other and therefore are never up at the same time. Simply put, there's an easy way to prove whether there's more than one placeholder. If there's only one placeholder but two places it can spawn then the NM could spawn in either place or even within say the east or west grouping and still have all 5 lizards up in that group. This has not happened. If LL were a true lottery spawn with one placeholder he could spawn multiple times within an hour (again, true lottery) and spawn with any group regardless of numbering. No one has ever seen Leaping Lizzy spawn three times within an hour period. That would denote true lottery. Therefore, LL has two placeholders and is not lottery but set within a timed 1-8 hours period. That said, the NM itself has never been seen up at the same time as its double, so they must have coordinating windows, one can't pop while the other is up. Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Lizards Historical Background The name Leaping Lizzy is a reference to the famous phrase "Leaping lizards!" The phrase seems to have its origin in 1930's era comic books where it was often used by sidekicks and other friends of the hero.